megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Oberon
Oberon (オベロン, Oberon) is a demon in the series. History The King of the Fairies and the husband of Titania, the Fairy Queen. He rules over moonlight, dreams, and all fairy rites. He first became widely known when he appeared as a character in Shakespeare’s "A Midsummer Night’s Dream, but appeared earlier in the 13th century French epic "Huon of Bordeaux". In some stories, specifically in "Huon of Bordeaux", it is said that he is the son of Morgan le Fey and Julius Caesar, believed to have been born sometimes after Caesar’s defeat of Pompey. Although he has the face of a handsome young man, a curse has made him no taller than a young child that he received shortly after birth. However, the curse gives him eternal beauty. He is polite and sometimes even friendly towards humans, however he can be a selfish, short-tempered ruler, often falling in love and flirting with human women, only to be restrained by his queen Titania. The two are said to have once lived in India, and would cross the sea to Europe at night to dance in the moonlight. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei II:'' Yousei Clan *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 3: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4: Emperor Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Yousei Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order, Boss *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Yousei Clan Profile Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Oberon.PNG|Sprite from Majin Tensei II オベロン.PNG|Sprite from Megami Ibunroku Persona Oberon.jpg|Artwrok in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers oberon.JPG|Artwork in DemiKids Oberon.gif|Sprite from DemiKids oberon model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne 541 - Oberon.jpg|Oberon`s artwork from Kaneko Works Vol. 3 Image:Oberon.png|Artwork from Persona 3 Trivia *In Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon, a special conversation can be had between Titania and Oberon. In a battle, if Raidou has one of them summoned in a battle against the other, then a conversation between them will either start automatically or upon negotiation. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Oberon Oberon Category:Fairy Race Category:Emperor Arcana Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons